geinffandomcom-20200214-history
GEWR (1,0)(0,0,0,0,0.02)
Welcome to GridEverything Website Reborn. A RULE: SAY EDITING... WHILE YOU ARE EDITING! Also, please reply ended editing to help us know when you are done. Website Reborn 2, Version Status Reborn 1, True SuperReborn 1, True Reborn 1, SuperSeason 1, Season 1, Part 1, with 100 slides! To make things simple, we have 100 slides/part, 10 part/season, 3 season/superseason, 2 superseason/reborn, 3 reborn/superreborn, ?? superreborn/Version Status Rebirth, ?? Version Status Rebirth per website reborn. Slides 1 to 20 We Are Back Here! We don't need a title Alter(4th)=th thone become the Chain stopper moved. The Chain Stopper becomes infinity Alter(Chain Stopper Infinity)=Source Editor Source Editor solve article-table=text Info text-text=Info Info becomes an I. Alter(I)=| |-|=0 {0 class="0" 0Source Editor 0 0 0 0- 0 0All 0 0 0- 0Alter 0Highuel 0 0 0} 0000-00*ALL=0 {0 class="0" 0Source Editor 0 0 0 0- 0Alter 0Highuel 0 0 0} Alter(0*ALL=0)=0 multiplied to everything 0 The enter sign turned into a hammer'hammer 0 '''0+Hammer=Hammer turns you into nothing=Ban Hammer'Ban Hammer 'opposite(Ban Hammer and GridEverything Wiki)=Admin Rights'Admin Rights 'Alter(Admin Rights)=RollBack'RollBack '''We roll back right before the class change Alter(RollBack)=RickRoll 777 joined top right Slides 21 to 40 'Non-text died' Source Editor Rickroll 777 All Alter Highuel 'Wordplay(Highuel) = Hyruel = The Legend Of Zelda' Source Editor Rickroll 777 All Alter The Legend Of Zelda 'Everything applied to what is below them, if there is anything below them.' 'Source Editor' Rickroll editor 777 banned Rickroll Everything good Functions Mario 'All rickroll died' '777 applied to stuff' Heaven editor 777 banned 777 Everything as good as 777 Holy function Heavenly Mario '777 died because he banned himself.' 'All words related to 777 died as well' editor banned Everything as as Function Mario 'Things clone. Info text 2 is gone.' editor banned Everything as banned as Function Function Mario 'Everything as banned as function = Infintely many things. It is so many things it exploded everything not on the edges' Editor Mario 'Mario + Editor = Super Mario Maker' Super Mario Maker 'It split' Super Mario Maker 'Super(Maker) = GOD' Super Mario God 'Things rejoin' Super Mario God Source Editor Rickroll 777 All Alter Highuel All(Alter) = Everything is altered Good Luigi God's Tool Wikia MEMES Good Grid Function Drug Alter(Good)(Alter(Drug)(Good)) = Super(Read wrong(GOOD) = Super(GOOD) = SUCC GOOD OP GOD Good Luigi God's Tool Wikia MEMES SUCC OP GOOD GOD Grid Function Good things die. MEMES SUCC OP GOOD GOD Drug They fuse to form SUCC SUCC OP GOOD GOD (Super Unbelivable Drugified Cringy Commmunist Dank Meme Wonderland, with a spice of SUCC OP GOOD GOD). SUCC OP GOOD GOD is from Reborn Grideverything. (08draven's chain) SUCC SUCC OP GOOD GOD It is so cringy that we migrate it to another chain. Everything in binary moved from the title. 1000000.0 Converted to decimal 64 Alter(Alter(64) = Alter(storage) = 7Zip 7Zip Alter(7Zip) = .rar 7Zip .rar 7 moved. rar moved too. Ziprar .7 Alter(Wordplay(Ziprar) = Alter(Zipper) = Pants Pants 0.7 N moved. n set to 0.7 Pats n = 0.7 Alter applied to each letter of Pats. Pee Alter Lava e (constant) Red n = 0.7 Pee + Lava = BOOM! BOOM! Alter Lava e (constant) Red n = 0.7 BOOM = B*0*0*nn = B*0*0*0.49 = 0. Each part of the formula split. 0 B 0 0 0.49 Alter Lava e (constant) Red n = 0.7 . moved. 0s moved too. .n = n/10 B 490000 Alter Lava e (constant) Red n = 7 B set to 490000. B=490000 Alter Lava e (constant) Red n = 7 Alter(B and N) = more 7. Alter(more 7) = Recrusion B=490000 Alter Recrusion e (constant) Red n = 7 Alter(e) = 2 and Infinity. Recrusion + 2 + Recrusion = If it happened two times, do it again B=490000 Alter If it happened two times, do it again Infinity 2 Red n = 7 Alter (If it happened two times, do it again) = 2 -> 3. B=490000 Alter 2 -> 3 If it happened two times, do it again Infinity 2 Red n = 7 If it happened two times, do it again did a website rebirth, because we had 2 already (Including the start of Grideverything). We will move to Google Slides. B=490000 Alter 2 -> 3 If it happened three times, do it again Infinity 3 Red n = 7 (slide 55) 3 got flipped into an E B=490000 Alter 2 -> 3 -> E If it happened three times, do it again Infinity E Red n = 7 (slide 56) We got BEN=B*E*n BEN=9870000 Alter 2 -> 3 -> E If it happened three times, do it again Infinity E Red (slide 57) 9870000 got rounded to 10,000,000, and BEN is ��EN ��EN=10,000,000 Alter 2 -> 3 -> E If it happened three times, do it again Infinity E Red (slide 58) Alter(->)=<- ��EN=10,000,000 Alter 2 <- 3 <- E If it happened three times, do it again Infinity E Red (slide 59) That apply to everything �� To N=10,000,000 Alter 2 <- 3 <- E If it happy to twice 2 Tim to, do it again Infinity 2 R2D2 (slide 60) Alter apply to everything ��CDEFGHIJKLMN=10,000,000 GoogleSearch E -> 2 If you're happy twice, do it again Fixed Point 2 Star Wars (slide 61) Fixed Point apply to everything CDEFGHIJKLMNCDEFGHIJKLMN...CDEFGHIJKLMN=10,000,000 Google 3 -> Z If you're happy, keep doing it forever 1st Fixed Point of a=ath fixed point 2 May 4=5/4=1.25 (slide 62) Happy and action swap CDEFGHIJKLMNCDEFGHIJKLMN...CDEFGHIJKLMN=10,000,000 Google 3 -> Z If you do something, keep doing it forever 1st Fixed Point of a=ath fixed point 2 1.25 (slide 63) Google made it NOT RANDOM repeat CDEFGHIJKLMN=10,000,000 Search Engine turn 3 into Z Do Everything infinitely phi(2,n) S(S(0)) 1+(1/4) (slide 64) Things swap repeat 10.000000=CDEFGHIJKLMN Engine Searching turn Z into 3 Everything Does infinitely phi(n,2) S(0(S)) 1+(4/1) (slide 65) Things solved CDEFGHIJKLMN=1000000000/99999999 Car turn 3 into 3 Each slide, add Infinity somewhere phi(w,2) SOS 5 Infinity (slide 66) turn 3 into 3 is already happening so it dies CDEFGHIJKLMN=1000000000/99999999 Car Infinity Each slide, add Infinity somewhere phi(w,2) SOS 5 Infinity (slide 67) All Rules died Car Infinity phi(w,2) SOS 5 Infinity (slide 68) Infinity-Infinity=0 Car 0 phi(w,2) SOS 5 (slide 69) SOS becomes 505 Car 0 phi(w,2) 505 5 (slide 70) Car+0=Cargo Cargo phi(w,2) 505 5 (slide 71) Cargo have boxes phi(w,2) 505 5 (slide 72) 2 made it a fixed point phi(w,1) 505 5 (slide 73) You get a black hole phi(w,1) 505 5 (slide 74) 505 is SOS, so aliens destroy the black hole aliens phi(w,1) SOS 5 (slide 75) 1+O=1. 5-1=4. S4S=Safe for soul aliens phi(w,0) Save for Souls (slide 76) Aliens and for swap for phi(w,0) Save alien Souls (slide 77) Everything not alien died Save alien Souls (slide 78) Aliens made a box Save Souls (slide 79) The things go in the box (slide 80) S die. We then have acronyms. (slide 81) Alter VS e=Alter(e)=pi (slide 82) Things separate. Lenny got affected by background (slide 83) Communism broke apart from Lenny Face All non-normal characters are gone. Alter(()) = Order Of Operations Rearranged. Everything became their opposite. Alter(Messy(Numbers)) = Salad Numbers Intense(Redo) = Apply n times 2 and n swapped Apply 2 times(Square root of n) = n^1/8 Alter(Owns) = China. Alter(Messy) = Skip Alter(Skip) = no more. Apply 2 times(No more) = No more no more no more = No more non-existing things now must exist = Non-existing things cannot exist = No joining (slide 94) Alter(Alter) = Opposite (slide 95) Opposite(China) = Taiwan (slide 96) Insane(Apply 2 times) = Apply Infinity times (slide 97) Apply Infinity Times(n^1/8) = n^0 = 1 (slide 98) Opposite(No Joining) = Joining must be Allowed. And 7 joins out of the grid 7 (slide 99) God's Tool also joined 7 God's Tool (slide 100) Insane(7) = 777. End of part 1 777 God's Tool Part 2